iFacebook
by IvoryGreenReading
Summary: Chapter update: The gang are graduating.  But what are Sam and Freddie going to do to stay together?  Or are they staying together?  Check it out to find out!
1. IStalk

**Sam's POV:**

**

* * *

**

I pulled myself up from the Shay's couch. I'd only been there ten minutes and I was already bored. Carly was upstairs with Wendy, so I sauntered over to her computer and opened my Facebook account. I figured that I'd stalk a few people, so I typed "Fred" into the search box and saw Fredhead's name along with a picture of him on the Shay's couch with me on one side of him, pretending to sleep on his shoulder, and Carly on his other side, staring at him dreamily. I clicked the box.

At the top, I saw his new status.

_Freddie Benson: _I think I'm going to do it today. Wish me luck!

_(About 1 hour ago)_

_Carly Shay, Spencer Shay, and Gibby "The Man!" like this_

What does that mean?

_Comments:_

_Carly Shay:_ Finally! I was getting worried that you weren't going to do it at all.

_(57 minutes ago)_

_Spencer Shay: _Don't forget the flowers, kido!

_(50 minutes ago via Blazer)_

_Carly Shay: _No flowers. Just ribs.

_(48 minutes ago)_

_Freddie Benson: _Thanks, Shays. I think I got it, though. I have 2 hams in the back of my truck.

_(25 minutes ago via Raspberry)_

What is the geek up to? Better write something. I want in.

_Sam Puckett: _Hey loser, let me in. Momma wants to know what's going on.

_(1 second ago)_

I scrolled down the geek's page. Huh. 201 friends. Weird. How does Fredloser have that many friends? 407 likes including Fladoodles, ICarly, Fruit, and Groovy Smoothies. I clicked on his Pictures and looked through a few snapshots of our last rehearsal. One was of Carly and me pointing towards Freddie in a seductive way. We thought it'd be funny to mess with the fans since Webicon. Freddie was smirking at us. Underneath the photo, there was a caption.

_And the battle continues. Which lady is mine?_

_Comments:_

_Miss Benson: _Fredward! Stop messing with those girls! Plus, we all know which one is "yours". And get to bed. Now!

_(2 days ago)_

_Freddie Benson: _Fine, Mom. Just give me a second to turn off my computer.

_(2 days ago)_

Why does Mrs. B go by "Miss Benson" on here? And why Miss? I mean, I call her Mrs…Oh well. I'm ignoring her comment for now.

I went up to the search box and typed in "Carly". Carly's name popped up along with a picture of her kissing a pickle. I smiled and pushed enter. Up at the top was her last status.

_Carly Shay: _So excited! I'm so proud of my little **Freddie Benson **today!

_(31 minutes ago)_

_Comments:_

_Freddie Benson: _I'm in my truck now. I'm starting to get nervous.

_(10 minutes ago via Raspberry)_

_Miss Benson: _Of "your" little Freddie! No! Mine! All. Mine!

_(6 minutes ago)_

_Carly Shay: _Freddie! She's at my house! Come back! We're leaving soon, so hurry it up!

_(4 minutes ago via Pearphone)_

Now I am _really_ confused. Oh well. I'll figure it out later.

Suddenly, a new notification popped up.

_Carly Shay commented on Freddie Benson's status_

I quickly clicked on the box. I tapped my feet impatiently as the computer loaded. We were leaving for the park soon. Carly and Wendy were upstairs getting ready.

I scrolled down past all of the comments to Carly's last one.

_Carly Shay: _You'll know in 5, 4, 3, 2...(door opens)

As I finished reading, I could hear Fredman mumbling to himself outside the door. The door flew open and Freddie came rushing in.

"What's up, Fred?" I asked, eyeing the two hams in his arms. He threw them down quickly and walked to me.

"I just drove to your house. You weren't there," He gasped. I then took his appearance in. His face was red. He had sweat running down his face. Gross, "So I started driving here. My truck broke down! I just ran a mile in six minutes with two _freakin'_ hams."

"Oh, so _that's _what's up. Got it." I smiled.

Freddie rolled his eyes, taking three steady steps towards me.

"You know…why…I ran a mile in six minutes?"

"'Cause you're a loser who can't run faster?" I joked. I can only run a mile in 7 minutes...

"Don't mess, Puckett. I need water but I'm ignoring that right now."

"Why? I'm a little worried your about to pass out right here and now."

He grabbed my head and slammed out lips together. His lips were dry and rough, but nice, too. He pushed me away and sprinted for the kitchen, whispering "Water…"

I spun in my chair so I could see the computer. I clicked in the box that said "What are you thinking?"

_Sam Puckett: _What just happened? Whatever it was, I think I like it

Within a few seconds, I got several notifications.

_Carly Shay, Gibby "The Man!", Spencer Shay, Miss Benson, Freddie Benson, and Sam Puckett like this_

_Comments:_

_Carly Shay: _Love. That's what just happened.

(_5 seconds ago via Pearphone) _

I turned, facing Freddie. He help his new Raspberry in his hand. He was typing on it rapidly and then looked up at me with a smirk.

_Freddie Benson: _Carly Shay, I do believe I agree. : )

_(1 second ago via Raspberry)_

_

* * *

_

**I DO NOT own ICarly…Obviously. But yeah, I saw a bunch of people doing these…So I though…What the heck? Why not? Like? Hate? Ideas for me to redo with? Review, please! : )**

**P.S.-I did this in 25 minutes so I know it isn't gold. I just didnt have much time. Haha :)**


	2. IMake Some Changes on Facebook

**Sam's POV:**

* * *

I walked into the Shay's apartment, pulling my hair out of it's bun. I yelled a greeting up the stairs, kicked my red flats off, and fell into the chair in front of the computer. Facebook time. I clicked onto my profile and clicked on the "What's on your mind?" box.

_Sam Puckett: _Tonight was fun with **Freddie Benson**. Full of chicken, smoothies, and happiness. : )

_(1 second ago)_

I typed in "Fred" into the search box. Freddie's name popped up along with a picture of him giving a lazy thumbs up to the camera. Early that week I'd told him the picture of Carly, him, and me getting all cuddly on the couch probably wasn't acceptable anymore. So, he changed it.

At the top of his page, I saw his last status.

_Freddie Benson: _So nervous!

_(4 hours ago)_

_Comments:_

_Carly Shay likes this_

_Carly Shay: _Go get 'er, you stud!

_(4 hours ago)_

_Freddie Benson: _Heh. Sure. I'm freaking out right now, thank you.

_(4 hours ago)_

I laughed silently. It was just a date. People go on them all the time. I clicked back onto my profile. I pulled my black clutch forward and took my green digital camera from it. I hooked it up to the Shay's computer and scrolled through the photos from tonight. After finding the one I wanted, I edited and made it my new profile photo. It was of me standing on my hands, Freddie holding my ankles. We had been walking home through the park. I thought it'd be fun to have a photo shoot. Fredhead agreed.

A new notification popped up.

_Freddie Benson tagged you in a photo_

I clicked onto the photo and stared at it in shock. This shouldn't be online!

The photo was of the two of us. Freddie was looking smugly to his camera as I kissed his cheek. I clicked onto his profile, and gasped.

It was his profile picture? No!

I quickly posted onto Freddie's page

_Sam Puckett: _Fred! That photo shouldn't be on Facebook! Change it, dweeb.

Before I could calm myself, I receive two new notifications

_Carly Shay, Spencer Shay, Lily Benson, Gibby "The Man!", Melanie Puchett, Miss Benson, and Freddie Benson like a photo of you_

_Carly Shay and Melanie Puckett both commented on a photo of you_

I mentally growled at Freddie. I didn't bother to look at the comments. I already knew that they all probably said something along the lines of "Oh my gosh! You guys are so adorable! Ah!"

A chat box popped up.

_Freddie Benson: _If you don't like the photo, I'll take it off.

_Sam Puckett: _Nah. It's okay, I guess. Just don't pull that crap again, kay?

_Freddie Benson: _Kay.

_Freddie Benson: _Hey, check your requests.

_Sam Puckett: _Okay?

I clicked over on the right side of the screen where it said "1 new relationship request" I giggled, thinking of what it probably was.

_Freddie Benson requests to be in a relationship with you_

I laughed louder this time, staring down at the chat window at the bottom of the screen. The photo of us in the corner of the chat box was actually pretty…cute. I seemed really happy in the photo and Freddie _was_ making a pretty darn hot face there. Not. What am I saying, he's hot!

I grabbed onto the mouse and clicked on one of the option buttons.

_You have just accepted Freddie Benson's relationship request. Undo?_

No.

* * *

**Hah! That was so lame of me. Oh well. I kinda liked it, I guess. It took longer than I thought because my Grandad came over and jacked the computer from me. : ) I like writing these Facebook ones! More? Stop? What do you guys think?**


	3. IFinally Talk Again

**This is actually two years after the last entry. I figured I would just do major things that happened on their Facebook accounts. You can figure out what has happened in the last two years as the chapter goes. Kay.**

* * *

**Sam's POV:**

* * *

I fell into the all too familiar chair, spinning it once before planting my feet solidly on the wooden floors. I opened Facebook, ignoring the constant urge to pee. This was much more important than my bladder. I scanned the latest posts.

_Freddie Benson is now single_

_(10 minutes ago)_

I grew numb. Should I message him? Should I ignore it? Ignore him? What now?

I clicked onto his page. So many changes had been made on his page in the last few years.

_564 likes_

_304 friends_

_Parents:_

_Mrs. Benson_

_Spencer Shay_

_Relationship Status:_

_Single_

His profile picture was of him and a blonde girl lying on the floor. Their hands were linked in the middle. One thing was for sure…That blonde was _not _me. I pushed the refresh button at the top of the screen and laughed. The profile picture changed to him, awkwardly lying on Carly's couch with a goofy smile on his face. He posted a new status.

_Freddie Benson: _Feels good to be free, I suppose. Feeling stupid for letting the right one go… : (

I felt a pang of guilt. He really seemed to dig that Molly girl. I didn't really get to know her, but whatevs.

I realized how much I had changed the last few years, too. I clicked onto my profile, staring over everything on the page.

_1602 likes_

_394 friends_

_Parents:_

_Pam Puckett_

_Siblings:_

_Melanie Puckett_

_Carly Shay_

_Relationship Status:_

_Single_

My profile picture was simple. I was making a funny face towards the camera. In the background, Carly was sitting in a bean bag with several note cards in her hand. Freddie had told us to take a break from brain storming ideas. He had been downstairs, texting his girlfriend, while Carly continued to rush over several note cards full of ideas for the next night's show. I had realized I wouldn't have any company and took several pictures of myself.

I went up to the search box, finding Carly's photo. Her sickly sweet smile flashed across the screen. After the computer loaded her page, I began to stalk.

_Carlotta Shay_

_792 posts since joining Facebook_

_2190 pictures of Carlotta_

_21 videos of Carlotta_

_Last status:_

_Carlotta Shay: _About to head out with **Gibby "The Man!"** for our date. Romantic picnic time? Yay!

_(2 hours ago)_

_Comments:_

_Gibby "The Man!": _See 'ya then, babe.

_(2 hours ago)_

_33 likes_

_679 friends_

_Parents:_

_Daddddy_

_Spencer Shay_

_Relationship Status:_

_In a relationship with **Gibby "The Man!"**_

I clicked off of her page, checking the home page for any new updates.

None.

I sighed, deciding to see who was online.

_Chat (53)_

He was online. I stared at the glowing green ball. Should I?

_Sam Puckett: _Hi.

I took a deep breath. We're still friends. We can talk.

_Freddie Benson: _Hi…

_Sam Puckett: _What happened?

_Freddie Benson: _What do you mean?

_Sam Puckett: _With Molly...

_Freddie Benson: _I dumped her. Couldn't deal with her drama. Hah, should have done it forever ago.

_Sam Puckett: _Agreed.

_Freddie Benson: _Oh, so Miss Puckett didn't approve?

_Sam Puckett: _One, do _not_ call me Miss Puckett. Two, nope. None whatsoever.

And just like that, we were us again. He joked with me and I teased his dorky talk. We hadn't been this way in nearly a year. A year of uncomfortable silence had been broken.

* * *

**3 hours later**

_Freddie Benson: _I'm glad we're back to normal

_Sam Puckett: _Me too. Text me later, kay?

_Freddie Benson: _Oh…You have to go?

_Sam Puckett: _Well, it IS 2 AM right now. Momma needs her beauty sleep.

_Freddie Benson: _I'll say…

_Sam Puckett: _Night

_Freddie Benson: _Night. : )

* * *

**Okay, so don't totally hate me right now. It'll totally connect later. Next chapter should come in a little over an hour, I supposed. Love my readers! And reviews seriously make my day. You can't even understand how much I have smiled since I've started writing this story. Thanks for the support, guys. **

**Much Love,**

**Caro**

**P.S-Did you guys notice that Freddie had Spencer as his Parent...I'm not sure if I want it to be a symbol as how Freddie sees Spencer or if I want Spencer and Mrs. B to be together. Would that be weird...**

**And now Miss is Mrs. with Mrs. B. Any ideas there, kidos?**

**P.P.S- If you had trouble getting everything, Sam and Freddie have broken up since the last chapter (2 years ago)..I figure they are seniors now. Meh. Maybe Freshmen in college. What do you guys think? Anyways, Freddie got with a new girl (Molly) but they just broke up. Sam checked this all out and stalked Carly for a bit. Nothin' to amazing but very important for later. Remember, I'm only doing the major events that happen over Facebook with the group.**

**So yeah, reviews are love. I love my readers, haters, reviewers, and passer-byers(the ones that read a few sentences and then ditch the story)**


	4. It's Complicated

**Sam's POV:**

**

* * *

**

Carly squealed, spinning to look at me from her place at the computer. She hopped off of the swivel chair, doing a small turn. She laughed as she tugged at my arm.

"You _have_ to see this!" She yelled. I gave into her and walked to the computer, "I'll…Leave you. To um…Yeah. Bye!" And Ms. Shay was running up the stairs.

I scanned the computer screen, first recognizing the blue strip of color across the top of the screen. Facebook. Then, I noticed that the screen was of a picture of Freddie. His hands were buried in his chocolate hair, his eyes off to the side of the camera. I looked down to my lap. We'd been broken up over a year now. I shouldn't have those feeling anymore. And he'd only been single a month. He probably wasn't even ready for a new girl. Let alone an old girl he'd already worn out.

As I searched the page more, I found what Carls wanted me to see. A chat box was left open. I skimmed it, finally finding what was so important.

_Carly Shay: _So how's the life in the single lane, Fredward?

_Freddie Benson: _Not so hot…I'm tired of this. See, I didn't _just_ break up with Molly because of the drama she brought…

_Carly Shay: _Another lady?_Freddie Benson: _Well, I guess so. See, I screwed it up with this certain girl before and I felt guilty being with anyone else.

_Carly Shay: _So your totally still in love with Sam and you can't stand the thought that you let her get away so easily last year and you can't stand _just _being friends?

_Freddie Benson: _How do you do that? And don't tell her!

_Carly Shay: _Because I am completely and totally amazing. And sure, I won't tell Sam.

_Freddie Benson: _Thanks. I've gotta go, Shay. See you at rehearsal in an hour.

_Carly Shay: _See 'ya. Freddie!

I gasped as I finished reading. I guess Carly didn't actually _tell _me about this. I thought about trying to reply to him before he got offline, but it was too late. I knew I had an hour to waste before he came barging into the Shay's loft. I clicked "log out" and logged myself in.

First, I went through the new album Freddie had put up. Mostly of Carly and me, posing in ridiculous positions for the camera. Ten minutes wasted.

Next, I searched Freddie's page.

_Freddie Benson: _Excited for today's ICarly! Anyone else pumped for tonight's show?

_(About 1 hour ago via Raspberry)_

_Carly Shay, Melanie Puckett, Gibby "The Man!" and 98 others like this_

_Comments: _

_Gibby "The Man!": _I'm excited because I haven't been on a show in nearly 3 episodes! Bring on the Gibby!

_(58 minutes ago)_

_Guppy Gibson: _Happy Birthday!

_(46 minutes ago)_

_Carly Shay: _Aw, Gibby! Guppy got a Facebook! : ) Guppy, let's be friends.

_(38 minutes ago)_

_Guppy Gibson: _Happy Birthday!

_(35 minutes ago)_

I only had thirty-five minutes left before Freddie came over for ICarly. I hadn't noticed that I had several notifications until that second. I clicked to see what they were

_Freddie Benson tagged a photo of you_

_Carly Shay likes a photo of you_

_Carly Shay and Freddie Benson commented on a photo of you_

_Carly Shay wrote on your wall_

The picture came first on the list, so I clicked. I gasped, covering my mouth in surprise.

It was Freddie and me. We were seven, I guess. I hung upside down on the monkey bars, a goofy grin spread across my face. Freddie was below me with his arms stretched out as if he was waiting to catch something. Me. I glanced at the caption…

"_I _must_ live upside down! See, on the other side of the world, I seem right side up."_

"_But what if your legs get tired?"_

"_Then you'll be standing here to help me down, dweeb."_

_Carly Shay likes this_

_Comments:_

_Carly Shay: _What's that quote from?

_(1 hour ago)_

_Freddie Benson: _That's what Sam and I were saying during/after the photo.

_(58 minutes ago)_

I allowed myself to soak the picture, the quote, and the comments all in. After I felt as though I had completely memorized how my face looked on the picture, I headed to my page to see what Carly had written on my wall.

_Carly Shay: _ICarly starts early today. I'm too lazy to head downstairs to tell you. Freddie will be over 10 minutes early.

(7 minutes ago via Pearphone)

And just as I clicked "log out", Freddie ran through the door.

"I'm here! God, why didn't Carly text me earlier to let me know ICarly is going to start early today?" He ruffled his hair, taking in another breath and then taking a step for the stairs.

"Wait," What was I doing? Oh no, "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Do you remember why we broke up?"

"Well, because I felt as though I was being controlled. I was told where to go, what to do…I mean, I was already used to it from you, but it nearly tripled. I couldn't take it. 'Course, Molly was way worse than you." He watched me, "Why?"

"I just didn't remember, that's all."

"Oh…So, did you see the picture I posted online?"

"Yeah. How did you remember what we had said that day?"

"I'm a dork, remember? I remember everything." He chuckled, taking a step towards me.

"True, true."

Freddie took another step, his eyes yelling to me. He wanted to tell me something.

"Ok, so you're question…From before…"

I stumbled with my words, wondering what was happening. Why was I like this? I'm Sam! I'm a tough, aggressive, loud eighteen year old!

"Well, duh. I asked it, didn't I?"

"Heh, yeah. Well, all the stuff I said…About why we broke up…I don't think that anymore."

"'Cause we're just friends now."

"Not really."

I didn't know what to do. I turned, staring at my page. I clicked logout, the image of my profile still in my head.

"ICarly?" I asked.

"Si!"

* * *

After ICarly rehearsal, I found myself back on Facebook.

_Relationship Status:_

_It's Complicated_

_

* * *

_**Okay, sorry it took forever to do this. I had such a hard time doing this one. But I really wanted to make things "Complicated" between them. Next chapter, all will be well again. I THINK it will be their "second first date" kind of deal. Sorry I made the reason they broke up so stereotypical...I just felt like that's why they would break up. Freddie not able to deal with the fact that Sam doesn't want to change for him (even though as the chapters keep going, she really does become someone completely different)**

**And yes, Sam's OOC is kind of done because she's changing**

**'Till later, **

**Caro((line))**

**P.S-Today is my niece's first birthday! We're throwing her a birthday party in an hour and a half. : )**


	5. IChat it Up

**Kay, next chapter! Hope you like. My niece's birthday was a hit yesterday. Woohoo. As my sister said "She got a huge amount of booty yesterday!" Haha. She got nearly 50 presents yesterday. Little spoiled brat.**

**Anywho! Enjoy, my great reviewers and readers alike!**

* * *

I didn't bother to scan the room for Carly before sitting at the bar. She and Wendy were out together, searching every store in town for their "perfect" dress. See, prom was only a week away. I had told Carly that unless things changed in my life, I wouldn't be going to the prom. Of course, she read me like a book and told me Freddie would come around.

But the background of my appearance in the setting isn't important. Just that I was completely, and totally miserable. I logged into Facebook, scared to look at the words on my profile one more time.

_Relationship Status:_

_It's Complicated_

And that was the way it'd been for two weeks. Freddie hadn't even mentioned the change to me. As always, I highlighted the two words with the mouse, clicked to edit my information, and sat there, staring at the screen. Everyday I did this. I wondered if I should give up, let go. Change to "single" again? No.

I exited my settings, glancing at my relationship status one more time, then clicked to Carly's page.

_Sam Puckett: _Okay, dude. Not cool. I'm left at your house to rot in front of your computer. Thanks.

I nodded at my wording before clicking "share". I laughed as two chat boxes popped open simultaneously. One from Valerie. Ignore. And one from…Freddie?

From the corner of the chat window, Freddie's face smiled up at me. His profile picture had changed once again. Now it was of him, his arm slung over several ICarly fans. All girls. I clicked on his name, going to his profile.

After pulling his picture up in his "Profile Picture" album, I read the caption below.

_All the ladies in the world want me._

_((except one))_

I stared for several minutes, only pulling my eyes away when a loud beep signaled a new message.

_Freddie Benson: _Hey.

_Freddie Benson: _You there?

I better answer him before he has a heart attack. Ha…

Even joking about the boy couldn't stop me from staring at the caption.

_((except one))_

Better answer him…

_Sam Puckett: _I was distracted.

_Freddie Benson: _That happens often with the Puckett girls. 4:06

_Sam Puckett: _Shut it, dweeb.

_Freddie Benson: _Yeah, yeah...

_Freddie Benson: _Fine. Don't answer me. I'm heading to Carly's. I know she isn't there. But you are. I guess it's better than nothing.

_Sam Puckett: _"it" is better than nothing? Hey! I'm a she, Freddie! As in girl! I thought you figured this out long ago. Like, 8th grade long ago.

_Freddie Benson: _Well, I'm signing off.

_Freddie Benson is offline_

_Freddie Benson is online_

_Freddie Benson: _I forgot, love your info ; ) Will discuss in a moment.

_Freddie Benson is offline_

I shuddered. Could he mean my relationship information?

"Hola, amiga. Soy casa!" I laughed, not sure of what he said, "Don't even try to pretend you understood that." He added. Well, I could try.

"I understood you said the word hello and the word chicken!"

"No I didn't. I said hello…Not chicken. I said, 'Hello, girl friend. I'm home!'. Duh." I blushed. Girlfriend?

He must have read my mind, because…

"Oh! Not um…Not girlfriend…I mean friend that is female. Otherwise known as a girl. Heh. Yeah." He shrugged, pulling his phone from his pocket.

"So what are we discussing?" I asked, bringing the conversation back to what he had mentioned a few moments ago on chat. Freddie didn't look up from his phone. His answer came rushed, worried.

"Oh, nothing."

"Tell me!" I was dying. Tell me! Tell me!

"Well…" He looked me.

"This feels awfully familiar, doesn't it? You not telling me, me begging you to. You giving in with just a 'Well…'. Weird, huh?" I laughed, turning as another sound came from the computer behind me.

_Freddie Benson wrote on your wall._

I turned to Freddie for a moment before clicking to see the post.

_Freddie Benson: _I hope you get to read this before I change my mind…Again. Okay, well…See, I'm totally not over you. I saw your relationship status and it changed the same day as that one rehearsal where it started early. Remember, you asked me a…question? Well, I saw it and was so happy! But what if it isn't me. I'm such a coward. I'm staring at you as you ask what I wanted to talk about. You smell like pineapple…Just to let you know. And your eyes are especially blue today…

_(2 seconds ago via Raspberry) _

I looked up, shock clear on my face. Freddie gave me a crooked smile, his hands dug deep into his pockets. I grinned. Someone must love me up there right now.

The next day, I fell back into the bar's seat, logging into a familiar website. I didn't have time to waste today. I only had five minutes before Carly and I went out dress shopping. Under my request, oddly enough. I rushed to my profile, staring down at the screen.

_Relationship Status:_

_In a Relationship with _**Freddie Benson**

Finally.

* * *

**Okay, so I'm not too wild about this chapter, either. But it's out in the open and you all loved my last chapter, too. I didn't feel it was that great but all of you guys are so amazing. Thanks. **

**Anyways, I have to go back to school again tomorrow. Bleck. I don't know where my 3 and ½ day weekend went! Ah! Well, 3. I had to go to the football game for band. I say that takes away ½ a day of my extended weekend. **

**Oh, and who loves the Odyssey? 'Cause I'm starting it tomorrow. Excitement! Anyone else into Greek Mythology? Anyone? Fine. Just me. **

**Love you all,**

**Caro((line))**


	6. IMake a Choice

**So, I hope you love this chapter mucho!**

**Yeah, I own nothing. Not the show, Facebook, or the characters. Unless I create one for my own. But that hasn't happened yet, has it? I'm not ****that ****original, people.**

**Oh, and sorry it took longer than I thought to get this up. The website was down for me...?**

**

* * *

**

_Sam's POV:_

_

* * *

_

I stumbled into the Shay's loft, drunk on emotion. My eyes were filled with tears, my mind full of worry, and my senses full of doubt.

He said we'd be fine.

He said he would find his own way to fix everything. We'd stay together for as long as possible. Forever? Is that what he meant?

I fell to the couch, drowning into its cushions and my own self pity. As I sunk into the couch, I did so with my thoughts, too. My mind spun. I wasn't supposed to have this much emotion yet alone think this much about said emotion.

I lifted myself off of the couch, only stumbling twice as I stood. I closed my eyes. I'd memorized the walk from the couch to the bar over the years, anyway. I found myself stumbling again, this time into the bar stool. My pride was gone by now. It had been gone for nearly three weeks.

I didn't get into the University of Phoenix. Freddie had soothed me and told me I'd be excepted somewhere else. The only problem was, I hadn't even considered many other schools. I now had a community college opportunity or none at all. It had been made clear to me that I wouldn't drop out by Spencer, anyway. He told me that he refused to watch any sister of his drop out. Including hypothetical ones.

I had felt better about community college. Carly would only be an hour or two away, depending on traffic, and Freddie had promised to stay close, too. He told me, "Sam, I can't just abandon you. Especially now that we're together again." But a week after we discussed this, Freddie got a piece of mail with a thick, notable stamp on it.

He had made it into Colombia. It was rated the fourth best college in the United States. He had begun to tear it up, telling me he refused to leave. I'd grabbed the thin piece of paper, wincing as a paper cut set into my skin. But the pain was more comforting than the hours of arguing I endured as soon as I pulled the paper from his grasp.

But I had won. He was leaving.

My eyes watered again, remembering how cold his eyes seemed. How much his touch burned when he pulled my chin to look at him while he talked. How sour his mouth must have tasted, because it was twisted awkwardly as he spoke. He, himself, was a lemon that day.

I found myself staring at the computer, knowing the only thing that could sooth me at that moment. My fingers went to work, typing quickly.

Facebook's logo beamed at me. Telling me to relax and forget only for a moment. For a second.

Forever.

I fell into the glow of the screen. I didn't even notice what I had typed until my pinky fell to the "enter" key.

_Freddie Benson_

_Relationship Status:_

_In a relationship with _**Sam Puckett**

_Siblings:_

_Carly Shay_

_(No one)_

I felt sad. He had made Carly his sibling because of their closeness. But underneath, he had typed the words "no one" in.

_1003 likes_

_670 friends_

_8897 posts_

_709 dislikes_

_Parents:_

_Spencer Shay_

_Mrs. Benson_

His latest status read:

_Freddie Benson: _Moving on is simple. What it leaves behind is hard.

_Carly Shay, Gibby "The Man!", Guppy Gibson, and 7 others like this_

_Comments:_

_Carly Shay: _Oh! Freddie…

_Freddie Benson: _Oh! Carly…What?

_Carly Shay: _Your so sad about this.

_Gibby "The Man!": _This is so true. See, I have this pudding right now and it's so good and I'm not sure if I even want to finish it. Then it'd be gone. I'm not ready to move on! Well, there's always a vanilla one in the fridge…Heh

_Freddie Benson: _Carls- I am right now. It'll end up all right.

Oh and Gibby-You need help, my friend_. _

I felt tears swell up again. My cheeks burned with anger. At myself. I stormed to the stairs, only pausing to remember exactly what I was doing.

"Spencer!" I yelled. I heard a rush of footsteps fall over the stairs.

"Yes-m?" Spencer asked, peaking around the wall to see me.

"I have to drop out." I gasped for air as I whispered to him.

"Of?"

"School. I have to move with Freddie to New York." Spencer's eyes opened, falling to my feet.

"Why? You still have community college!"

"But it's not with him. He'll be so far away. I can't even think about it."

"Sam…Are you sure?"

"Of what?"

"Him. I mean, you guys are for each other. But are you sure?"

"As sure as I'm sure that Gibby and Carly are going to get married even though they're "on a break", that ham is the most delicious food ever, and that I can't stand another year of school anyways." Spencer giggled slightly, giving me a nod.

I fell back to the bar. This time, with a more cheerful mood. I watched Freddie's profile for another moment.

_Sam Puckett: _Hey Dorky…We need to discuss something. You'll love it. I hope….Or you'll be furious. Just come over as soon as you can.

I clicked log out, turning to smile at Spence.

"Hey Sam, I was about to walk over when you wrote on my wall. Do I need to be scared?"

Take a deep breathe…

* * *

**I'm pretty sure you guys understand what's going to happen. I'm not sure when I'll get the next update. See, tomorrow I have a band practice to practice for our local parade that we're going to be marching in, and then Friday I'm volunteering with my friend to work at a daycare place. And THENNN...I have to go to my state's (Tennessee) Football State Championship. Woo! I don't want to go sit in the cold and play my flute in the cold for hours just to get home at nearly 1 AM...Boo...**

**Oh, and I have a band concert next Thursday. Just me and six other flutes rocking out. Yeah! Wish me luck and love, sweeties.**

**Love 'ya,**

**Caro((line))**


End file.
